User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 2 Harder To Breathe (1)
Main Plot: Hemrione/Brittney (Rhonda walks into the office to see Ms. Winstead) Rhonda: You wanted to see me? Ms. Winstead: Nope, but I have to. Rhonda: Um ok. What's going on? Ms. Winstead: The football team is starting in a few weeks and I am gving you the time for a cheersquad assemble. Rhonda: You're letting me open up a cheerleading team? Yes! Ms. Winstead: You're gonna blows ears out? Rhonda: Oh Sorry Ms. Winstead. Thank you so much! Ms. Winstead: No problem, sporty. go announce it. Rhonda: Yes, ma'am! Theme Song Subplot: Delilah (Delilah walks to her locker) Lily: Lesbo!! Delilah: What do you want? Lily: To let you know you're LGBT club is open if your ass wants to join it. Delilah: Maybe you should talk in regular shoes because thise high heels are pissing me off already. Lily: Ugh! You suck! Delilah: I know you do. (Lily storms off) Third Plot: Hilda (Carter and Liam walk into the science lab) Mr. Walters: Carter and Liam? Carter: You know it! You called us down? Mr. Walters: Yep! (Hilda walks in with her arms crossed) Hilda: Here I am. What's this? (Aria and Rebecca hurry into the lab.) Rebecca: What did we miss anything? Mr. Walters: Nope! You're just in time. (The three girl take seats.) Aria: Hey, Liam. Liam: Good to see you Aria/ Mr. Walters: You two know each other? Liam: Childhood friends. Hilda: So why are we here? (Liam whispers to Carter) Liam: Someone's snobby. (Mr. Walters gives a slight laugh) Hilda: I heard that! Mr. Walters: Anyways, you five freshman have been chosen to open up a debate club. You get to allow student to take some ideas and throw it down while other students argue against it. Liam: Epic. Mr. Walters: So why don't you school newbies, take about 10 minutes to get to know eachother and the rest of the period planning the club. Carter: Sure thing, dude. (Mr. Walters leaves the lab) Liam: Sooo. Carter: Well, I'm Carter Thompson. Hilda: Hot stuff. Carter: I guess. Aria: Hi, I'm Aria Matthews Liam: I'm Liam Hayes, a nice guy. Rebecca: I'm Rebecca Santos and I'm loveable --- as told by many people. Hilda: I can see. Well I'm Hilda Johnson ...rich girl Main Plot: Hermoine/Brittney (Rhonda is in the gym getting ready to start tryouts) Hilary: So how many cheerleaders are we hiring? Rhonda: Ten. Hilary: Oh, cool. Rhonda: Attention!! Cheerleading trryouts begin now! My name is Rhonda Morris and I'm cheer captain. This is my Co-Captain, Hilary Lynn. Please line up against the wall and I will call you up for your cheer audition. Subplot: Delilah (Delilah enters the LGBT club. She takes a seat next to Abby.) Delilah: Hey, I'm Delilah. Abby: I'm Abby and welcome to LGBT. Delilah: Thank you. Abby: So you're a lesbian? Delilah: How'd you know? Abby: I'm bisexual so I just took a guess. Delilah: Awesome. Abby: My friend, Pierre, is suppose to be here. I wonder why he didn't come. Delilah: Pierre? Abby: He's a good friend of mine. He's gay. Delilah: Is he in the closet? Abby: Yeah, he's afraid to come out because he doesn't want to lose all of his friends. Delilah: Some of them may not be homophobic. Abby: Hmm...good point. Third Plot: Hilda (The five niners are throwing down some ideas.) Aria: I think we should have a court theme. Hilda: Court themes are lame! Rebecca: Vintage like? Hilda: Old stuff? Ew. Rebecca: Well, what do you have? Hilda: I'm still thinking. Carter: About getting out of here? Throw down some ideas, please. Hilda: B-O-O, H-O-O Liam: This isn't going well. Look, how about we just design the club a regular way. Put a podium in the front of the classroom and another podium behind in the back of it as a way to side with opinions. Pros in the front, Cons in the back. Aria: Finally, a good idea! Thank you, Liam. Liam: Hey no problem. Hilda: Oh dazzling. Aria: What's that suppose to mean? Hilda: You two are just enjoying the moment. Liam: She was just thanking me. What's wrong with that? Hilda: Wrong, she was flirting. Aria: I was not! Liam: Quit it! Hilda: Take a joke! Carter: This getting out of hand! Rebecca: Maybe we should work in groups of three. Liam: Good idea! (Hilda glares at Liam.) Carter: Who goes with who? Rebecca: I'm with Carter. Aria: I'm with Liam. Hilda: Who am I with? Aria: Who's left? Yourself! (Mr. Walters walks back in to check on them.) Mr. Walters: So how are your... (Hilda storms off into the hallway.) Mr. Walter: Well, there's the answer. Main Plot: Hermione/Brittney (Rhonda and Hilary are ready to announce the last five new cheerleaders.) Rhonda: If I call your name, please stand over to the court to your left. Angela Summers, Brittney McCartny, Lily Collins, Hermione Campbell, and Havannah Moran. (The five girls stand to the left court.) Rhonda: Congrats! You ten are this years new cheerleaders. As for the rest of you, thank you for trying out. Better luck, next year. Hilary: Hey Rhonda, I have a question. Rhonda: Sure, what? Hilary: Why did you pick me to be your co-captain if I'm a niner? Rhonda: Because you're a hard worker and my close friend. You deserve it. Hilary: Thank you. Uh oh, there's a rivalry. (Hermione and Brittney exchange dirty enemy looks.) Rhonda: Oh crud. That is a problem I can't have on the squad. Subplot: Delilah (Delilah and Abby find Pierre by a drinking fountain.) Abby: Dude! Pierre: Hey Abby. Who's this? Delilah: I'm Delilah, part of the LGBT club. I'm a lesbian. Pierre: Did you spill it? Abby: Only to her. Lily: Well, well, well. I see you find new friends. Delilah: Back off, Lily. Lily: Wait, what's that rainbow pin? Abby: LGBT! Lily: You two are part of LGBT? Ewww. Delilah: Leave us alone! Pierre: Yeah, knock it off and drop it! Lily: Bla bla, losers. Third Plot: Hilda (Hilda is writing down Debate club ideas but is moping while doing it.) Finn: Rough day? Hilda: Tell me about it. My fellow niners now dislike me! Finn: What'd you do? Hilda: They say I mouthed off and was being snobby. Finn: Well maybe if you stop being snobby, you could make more friends. Hilda: Ididn't mean to be that way. I was just in a bad mood. Finn: Start being nice to people whoever gives respect. Hilda: Whatever. Category:Blog posts